Selfish Payback
by Slivering
Summary: Fuji and Eiji brainstorm on how to get revenge on Inui after Aozu makes the former faint. They aren't exactly sure how kissing got involved. [Dream Pair]


**Selfish Payback**

**A/N: **Man, this is bad. I shouldn't try Non-Ryoma centric things. Believe it or not, my favourite part to write was _"Poor Ochibi had to drink that gigantic pitcher! I felt so sorry for him…" – _Just because it mentioned Ryoma. This will probably be my last Dream Pair fic, but I guess it was fun to try something different. You can tell the dialogue was awkward though.

* * *

Fuji blinks wearily as his eyes adjust to the light.

He's not exactly sure where he is, except that the fabric beneath him is comfy, and an awful taste has penetrated his tongue. Shifting on the couch, the prodigy lifts his head to observe his surroundings. It looks like an ordinary bedroom, with a giant pink teddy sitting in the corner. The giant pink teddy looks oddly familiar, and Fuji searches his incoherent thoughts to reason why.

"Fujiko!"

Fuji glances up. He smiles. "Ah, Eiji."

So _that's _whose room he's in.

The red-head acrobat grins, and flings himself onto the bed. "Are you feeling better?" He bites his lower lip while asking, dark blue eyes wide and cheerful. Fuji's smile grows at the innocence of his friend, and a possessive burning fills his mind – he has to protect Eiji. He can't stand the thought of the cheerful boy getting hurt.

"Fuji_ko_!" Kikumaru whines. He grabs the nearest pillow and hugs it to his chest. "Answer me!"

Fuji pushes a lock of honey-brown hair out of his face. "I'm doing fine," he says pleasantly, although his head throbs oddly in reminder. "Weren't we bowling?" he suddenly asks, blue eyes sharp and open. The smoldering gaze focuses on Kikumaru, who sheepishly looks away.

"Yeah, but then the Aozu…actually _got you_, nya…" Kikumaru fiddles with the end of the pillow, a small pout on his face. Fuji finds it adorable. "And so I brought you here once you fainted…"

Fuji grins nonchalantly. His mind is already thinking of ways to get back at Inui for actually succeeding with his concoction. A zillion blackmail pictures (Inui's bare butt as one of them) whiz through his mind, and he mentally chooses a few options. The other part of his mind gazes fondly at Kikumaru, who's still clutching the pillow to his chest.

"Hey, Eiji," Fuji remarks, "Who ended up winning the bowling thing?"

Kikumaru's eyes widen excitedly. "Kachiro and Katsou! Who would have known?"

Fuji nods along. He expected it. "What about Echizen and Momo?"

The lips turn into a frown. "Poor Ochibi had to drink that gigantic pitcher! I felt so sorry for him…" the red-head gives a small, dramatic sniff. "But I didn't feel sorry for Momo," Kikumaru adds, his eyes taking on an angry glint. "He always makes me pay for the burgers!"

Fuji chuckles, "You should invite me to one of your burger trips,"

Kikumaru blinks. "You're always invited to everything. It's no fun without Fujiko," the acrobat says. He then quickly corrects himself. "It's fun, actually, but not _as _fun."

"I'm flattered."

Fuji slides the covers off the bed, stretching his lithe legs out. Evening sunlight filters in through the bedroom window, brightening up the small covers of Kikumaru's bed. With a serene smile, Fuji wraps an arm around Kikumaru's waist and pulls him forward so they're side by side on the bed. Kikumaru doesn't think oddly of this, because Fuji's _always _doing unpredictable things, and he knows his friend well.

"I think we should get Inui back for that Aozu drink," Fuji's voice tickles against Kikumaru's nape. The red-head realizes that Seigaku's tennis genius is considerably closer to him, legs pressed up against each other in a tight position. Again, Kikumaru thinks nothing of this, because he _loves _hugging and touching people. It's his favourite way of conveying emotion.

"Me too, nya…I didn't like seeing Fujiko faint…"

The red-head unconsciously snuggles a little closer. Fuji's slender arms pull him in, and he rests his chin on Kikumaru's head. Kikumaru isn't sure what his friend is _doing _exactly, but he likes being all warm and close to Fuji. Fuji, on the other hand, isn't exactly sure what he's doing either, except that holding Kikumaru makes him feel more _his._

"Thanks for bringing me back here," Fuji whispers.

Kikumaru doesn't know why they're whispering, but he nods enthusiastically. "No problem."

There's a small, awkward silence. Fuji can feel his desire growing – and Kikumaru humming and blinking cutely isn't helping.

"So Fuji, how are we going to get Inui back?" Kikumaru suddenly asks.

Fuji thinks about this, all the while tightening his grip around the cheerful acrobat and nuzzling the top of his red hair. He muses, "Saa…well, I was thinking…why not foil his data?" he asks with a wicked smile. Kikumaru's eyes brighten. He can feel the sadistic aura emitting around Fuji – it's the part about Fuji that intrigues him the most.

"Foil his data? Hoi! I like that idea!" Kikumaru bobs his head up and down, "Like, prove his data wrong?"

"Yes," Fuji grins evilly.

"But _how_?" Kikumaru's lips turn downwards. "Inui's never wrong, nya!"

"Well," Fuji's voice is serene and innocent. "It seems that everyone thinks I'm going to end up dating Tezuka sometime in the future. Apparantly we're perfect for each other." Fuji notices Kikumaru's face drop, and his insides glow. "The other day, Inui was telling me that there's a 90% we'll be together in high school."

Kikumaru's eyes glimmer. "What? But-" he isn't exactly sure what to say. He blinks to hold back tears. "Oh. So Fujiko likes Tezuka then?"

"Oh, no," Fuji says merrily. "That's why we're going to prove that logic wrong. They think you'll date Oishi, too. We'll make it all backfire."

"How, nya?"

Fuji licks his lips. "Nobody expects _us _to get together, right?"

"Huh? Well, no, I think they think we're just friends!"

"We are _just _friends," Fuji says, pressing his forehead against Kikumaru's. "But they don't need to know that. Imagine how surprised Inui will be when his data is completely wrong."

"It sounds good," Kikumaru snickers. His eyes widen. "But if we're supposed to get together, won't we need to like…"

"Kiss?" Fuji asks innocently.

"Y-yeah, nya."

"Probably," Fuji says with a smile that shows he planned everything intricately from the very beginning. "I say we practice now. After all, we don't want to be _sloppy_, do we?"

"Sloppy-" the acrobat starts, but is cut off when smooth lips press against his own, stopping him from continuing. Kikumaru blinks in awe, eyes wide open, Fuji's hot breath against his mouth. Then, snapping out of his stupor, he excitedly kisses back, exploring these newfound lips. Fuji, on the other hand, has his eyes closed, blissfully kissing the adorable red-head in his arms.

He doesn't bother to mention that the percentage of him and Tezuka being together had actually only been 50%. Small white lies never hurt anyone.

"Mmm…Fujiko…" the pleasurable moan fills the room.

He's sure Kikumaru won't mind, either.


End file.
